Wet and Alone
by u-wish-u-were-me
Summary: Drake Pierce Shelton can control water, she falls for John (pyro) who controls fire, but he falls for Rogue, and Gambit falls for Drake. What's going to happen? R&R! Mwuah!
1. Default Chapter

Alright, I guess my story should have a little intro just to get you into, shouldn't it? Alright then, well…This is a story about a 17 year old girl (well, at 17, you're not really a girl anymore, are ya? Oh the well, you can get over it :-D!) Her name is Drake Pierce Shelton and she has long, flowing, natural sapphire color hair with light blue eyes. Natural? Yes, I do mean natural, I mean, not all mutants look completely normal. She is about 5'6''. What is her power? She controls water. No biggie, right? Well, what happens when this water-babe falls for a firey hot-head at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? Oops! Now I've told you the couple! Oh wait! No I haven't…Hate to break it to you, but even-though she may fall in love with him, what happens when he is in love with someone else and when another guy just happens to love her? A big mess is what you get! Enjoy the story and review if you don't mind! Thank you very much! Mwuah! (Oh, by the by, I only own Drake and that's about it, unfortunately!)

"Umm, Mom, Dad, can we, umm, talk?" asked Drake, very awkwardly.

"Of course Drake, dear! Anything, what's the matter?" replied her mother.

"Well…," she started. "I don't really know how to break this, so I'll just come one out with it. Mom, Dad, I am not what you think that I am. I know what you must be thinking, 'What is she getting at?' Just let me explain. Well, two months ago I realized that I wasn't like most teenagers my age…Umm…let me see…Here goes nothing…Mom, Dad, I'm a mutant. I can control water."

"You're a what?" asked her mother.

"A mutant. Just watch," she replied, walking over to the fish tank. She put her hand directly above it and the water started to rise out of the tank in the shape of her hand. Her mother screamed.

"Why are you doing this to us Drake? You did this on purpose! You knew that I was running for mayor and you didn't like the thought oh not getting to see your old man anymore!" shouted her father.

"What?! You actually think that I'm doing this on purpose? You actually think that I want to be different than the average teenage girl? Do you actually believe that I would ruin your chance at mayor on purpose? Gosh! I don't get to see you on a normal basis anyway, why would this bother me?"

"Young lady! Do not raise your voice at me!"

"Me, raise my voice at you? You're the one who is blaming non-sense on me!"

"You are no longer welcomed here! Pack your things and leave this house right now young lady!"

"Fine! Anywhere is better than this place!" she shouted as she ran up to her room and slammed the door. She grabbed her backpack, filled it with as many clothes as she could, grabbed her wallet, her CD player and her CD's and left. When she was half-way down the street, she stopped and looked back at her house. "Bye Mom and Dad, sorry for everything," she whispered through falling tears as she began to walk away from her old life.

Sorry that it is short you guys, but this is just the intro part to the character. Please R&R! Tell me what you would like to see, and you might see it come true in the story! Thanks! Mwuah!


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Alrighty…I've only gotten one review so far, sadness. Well, here is the first real chapter…and, uh…yeah. Enjoy! (And I still only own Drake…)

Drake hitched a ride to New York to find a place that she had heard of through whispers. She had heard that there was this place, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, that was actually filled with mutants. She thought it to good to be true, but she could at least check it out. The truck driver stopped about two blocks down from the school and let her out.

"Thank you very much," she said, handing him the last little bit of her money. He took it and drove off.

Drake threw on her bag and started walking. It wasn't long before she came across a huge brick wall with giant rod iron gates. She walked closer to the gates and read the sign.

_This is the place, she though. Time to see if this place really is friendly to mutants._

She pushed open the gates and walked towards the main building. When she entered, the students inside stopped what they were doing and watched her. Drake felt really awkward. She hated having all the attention. She kept on walking until she saw a man with a weird looking visor thing across his eyes.

"Excuse me sir," she said quietly. "Can you tell me where I could find Professor Xavier?"

The man looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Sure, follow me please." He led her down a hall and into an emptying classroom.

"Charles, there's a girl out here that is wanting to talk to you," he said.

"Bring her in," he said rolling towards his desk in his wheelchair.

The girl came in and sat on the opposite side of the desk and looked at the old man. "Professor Xavier?" she asked.

"That is my name, and you are Drake Pierce Shelton, am I right?" he replied, not even looking at her.

"How did you know my name?"

He looked at her and placed his fore and middle fingers on his right temple. "I can read your mind. Now, as I understand things, you are looking for a place to stay."

She looked at him in wonderment. "Actually, yes I am. See, my parents freaked when I told them what I was and….my dad, he uh, kicked me out of the house."

"I understand. You don't have to worry about finding another place. You can stay here," he said as a girl about her own age walked in. The girl had some-what long brown hair with white bangs. "Rouge, will you please show out new student around?" The girl nodded and Drake stood up and followed the girl out of the room.

"Welcome to school, Drake. As the professor said, I'm Rogue," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," replied Drake as she followed Rogue out to the den.

Well, there is the end of the first real chapter. A bit longer than the last one, if I do say so myself. Please review and after I have some, I'll post up the next chapter. Okies? Mwuah!


	3. Chapter 2 Let's Make John Mad

Alrighty, don't riot! I am back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been buried under school work…yeah, AP classes are so not cool. Ok…Here is the real Second Chappy!

Rogue walked into the den, followed by Drake. They walked over to the couch where they met two guys: Bobby and John. "Hey guys," she said as the approached.

Bobby and John turned around and did the guy wave thing. "Hey Rogue," said Bobby as she sat next to him. Drake stood standing.

John looked over at Drake then back to Rogue. "Who is she and why is she just standing there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Rogue as she jumped up and stood next to Drake. "Bobby, John, this is Drake. This is her first day here, so be nice." And with that, she sat back down next to her boyfriend.

"You can sit down next to me, I promise, I don't bite all the time," said John, looking up at her.

She walked over to the empty seat and sat down. She looked at Bobby and then at John. _Not horrible looking_, she thought. _I might be able to survive here_.

"Do you talk or do you just sit there?" asked John.

"John! I said be nice," replied Rogue, giving him a death glare. He nodded his head.

Drake smiled. "I do talk, just not often. Especially when I have nothing to say and when I don't really know you people. Don't want to make a fool of myself, now do I?"

Rogue smiled, John didn't. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Me? Try to be funny? Never! It just comes naturally. Does being a total ass come natural for you?" she asked, smile still on her lips.

John rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had only met Drake a little over two seconds ago and she was already making fun of him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Drake Pierce Shelton, and yourself?"

John's face went red. _This chick is insane. Who the hell does she think that she is?_ He looked at her and her smile. It was mocking him, but unfortunately, he didn't have a good come-back. _What is wrong with me? I'm losing it_, he thought. He couldn't take it, so he got up and left.

"Congratulations," said Bobby, noticing John leave. "Not many people can get him to leave."

Drake nodded her head in understanding. She didn't want to sit there on the couch, she needed to walk around. "I think I'm going to explore on my own. I'll see you guys around," she said as she got up and headed out of the room. Once out in the hall, she started to look at the pictures up on the wall, not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it is all my fault," replied the person in a thick Cajun accent.

Alrighty, this chappy 'tis finished. Can you guess who the person is? You probably can. Oh, thanks to all those that replied to the earlier chaps. I'll add more A.S.A.P, I promise! Now, reply! Thanks! Mwuah!


End file.
